This invention relates to a diaphragm setting device for use in a camera.
Previously, cameras have been proposed in which exposure adjustment is effected by manually operating the diaphragm, and the diaphragm setting operation is simplified due to the provision of a diaphragm setting scale that is exclusively used for photographing without flash-light (hereinafter referred to as daylight photography, but that photography mode may include photographing with artificial ambient light) and a diaphragm setting scale that is exclusively used for flash photography.
However, in the prior art, cameras are provided with scale indicating portion 2, for indicating a set position of diaphragm setting member 1 for daylight photography, and another scale indicating portion 3, for indicating a set position of the diaphragm setting member for flash photography. Both indicating portions 2 and 3 are visible externally simultaneously so that the photographer has to make a decision in selecting either one of the two scales upon setting the diaphragm, commensurate with a desired photography mode.
This, however, is difficult for a photographer who is not familiar with the functions of the two scale indicating portions, because he or she might not know which one of the indicating portions should be used for photographing. As a result, the photographer is likely to make an erroneous setting of the diaphragm. In this respect, even a photographer who is familiar with the functions of the scale indicating portions is no exception and may make the above mistake. In other words, there is the problem that the photographer uses, by mistake, a scale indicating portion for use in flash photography instead of the scale indicating portion for daylight photography, or vice-versa, with the resultant failure to achieve a picture which has been taken at a proper exposure level.